


The villany you teach me, I will execute (and it shall go hard but I will better the instruction)

by chonaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angts, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, but it doesn't stop them from being kind and wonderful, don't worry it is not really dark!naruto and dark!lee, just good people having bad dreams because of their past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: In his dream, Naruto growls and hisses. He attacks his enemies.In his dream, Lee forms hand seals. A fireball comes from his lungs to his mouth and burns a tree to the ground.





	The villany you teach me, I will execute (and it shall go hard but I will better the instruction)

I. In his dream, Naruto growls and hisses. He attacks his enemies. He bites and chews them with his fangs, cuts them with his claws. They are ninja, they are nothing. Small, vulnerable, terrified. He recognizes faces and voices. He doesn't care. He rips off their heads, laughing and enjoying the metallic taste of their blood. He has never been so happy, never been so powerful. He destroys every bit of the village, enjoying the noise of the houses collapsing as he puts his paws in. It is wonderful, it is the perfect world and the night celebrates his wrath and his triumph. He is the monster, he is the demon. (They have never let him be the hero, anyway, so why should he care about their miserable lives in his dreams?). He hears voices, dying, full of sorrow and tears. He is himself full of rage and anger. He doesn’t stop. He can’t stop. They look at him, he is now the centre of their world, they can’t avoid him, ignore him, hurt him. He is the demon they all fear, able to defend himself when nobody cared to, when he forced himself to smile and train.  
He was never meant to be the hero, so he will be the legend everyone fears.  
He lets everything explode around him. He roars, growls and laughs.  
The night is deep dark and he cannot be defeated because he is the strongest being alive.  
He lives the perfect life. 

II. In his dream, Lee forms hand seals. A fireball comes from his lungs to his mouth and burns a tree to the ground. He trains. Again. Again. And again. He can use earth, thunder, water and fire. He runs so fast the wind becomes an unstoppable storm that brings down everything. He still prefers taijutsu in his dreams, hitting his adversaries until they break. People never mock him, never look down on him or feel pity for him. Instead, they are in awe. They whisper his name as he walks, with respect and fear. Instead of the miserable loser, he is a genius. Oh, he still works more than anyone else. However, everything is different here. He is a genius. THE genius. He is a genius and he can do everything he wants, be everything he wants to be. He has no chain, no disability and no limit. He grins and laughs. He does not doubt and does not fear. He is unstoppable. The youthful genius that puts everyone down. He does not need Master Gai, he does not need anyone. His powers are his and his alone. Alone. No link to stop him, nobody to care for. He does not care. Nobody does. He was always too strange, too ugly, and too loud. Only Master Gai gets him and he is never in his dreams. So, Lee can only train and be the genius everyone admires. He always wins.  
He lives the perfect life. 

III. They hate their dreams, ignore them and deny them when they wake up.  
(and yet the anger still rushes through their veins)


End file.
